


The One Night Stand

by noizy



Category: Frozen - Fandom, Sonic the Hedgehog - Fandom
Genre: Crack, F/M, Help, im crying, my friend made this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 09:04:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9484250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noizy/pseuds/noizy
Summary: shadow knocks elsa updaddy heddgie**not mine





	

It had been just five hours ago the Elsa had passed out in Shadow the Hedgehog's satin black and red bed sheets drunk and having effectively been pounded. She knew now that the risk she had taken was not calculated and as a princess, she had messing up greatly. She could only remember so much from that night. There were coke lines, shots of various mixed drinks, and a lot of things done that were still in the haze of that night.  
And now she had to face the consequences. There were 8 missed calls and 9 text messages from her worried sister. She had left her kingdom and found something– someone... to do. Shadow grumbled as he woke up grumpily. He looked around and then shook his head as he shot a horrified look at the snow princess in his bed.  
"Fuckin' hell." He said, standing up and pushing aside his plush covers. He kicked a bottle that had some kind of alcohol mix still in it and groaned in the pain of his hangover.  
"Good morning," Elsa said, equally as tired and pained sounding. She felt a sudden feeling in her stomach and ran into the bathroom.  
"Don't tell me... Are you pregnant or something?!" Shadow asked, pissed off now. Elsa had returned into the room and glanced at the ground nervously.  
"...I don't know. How am I supposed to know?" She asked, anxious.  
Shadow shook his head and gritted his teeth. He went into another room for a minute and he came back with a box with a pregnancy test on it.  
"I keep them for days like this." Shadow said, sighing as he gave it to her.  
Elsa did not question the fact that this... man– hedgehog had a pregnancy text and instead when in and did the procedures. When she was done and they had waited, much to Shadow's impatience and anger, the result came onto the device. It was a plus.  
"...FUCK!" Shadow shouted, standing up and throwing a glass he had on his shelf. He smashed a bottle below his feet.  
Elsa knew now what she had to do. With her kingdom most likely greeting her in disgrace and a strange hedgehog lover– soon to be father... She had to give up her position as a princess.  
She texted her sister quickly.  
"I'm coming home with a surprise." She said vaguely in it.  
She turned to leave and looked back at Shadow. He grabbed her wrist.  
"Hey... don't look at me like that. Where are you going?" He asked.  
"I have to tell my kingdom..." She said, defeatedly. Shadow then realized who he had knocked up.  
"...Oh god. Oh fucking fuck. Oh son a bitch! Cunty cocaine lines!" He said, grabbing his gun.  
"...I'm coming with you. I'll protect you on the way. I'm a dad now." He said, grimly.  
"Which means you're in danger."  
"Shadow..." Elsa paused.  
She was falling in love with a hedgehog.


End file.
